Dolly
by HimekoShiaRose
Summary: era el cumpleaños de hyde mientras tenia un regalo sorpresa de parte de todos sus compañeros lo habían comprado en una subasta, en un mundo donde no hay leyes ni remordimientos, tu venias de una familia de clase media pero a los 12 años quedaron en bancarrota pidiendo prestado a una compañía para la mala suerte por los intereses y el dinero prestado no pudo ser pagado y tu siendo .
1. feliz cumpleaños parte 1

お誕生日おめでとうございます

Otanjōbiomedetōgozaimasu

Me levante sin ganas de hacer nada, el celular había sonado dejando un mensaje desesperado, era de tetsuya se suponía que en dos meses empezaría la gira de L´Arc~En~Ciel como siempre teníamos que ensayar, yo era una persona muy capaz y sin importar el día era mejor ir a trabajar, aunque sea mi cumpleaños y solo quería descansar , con gran pesar me levante y me puse lo primero que vi para ir al ensayo, Salí de mi casa con el Ferrari a todo lo que daba y llegue al lugar de ensayos.

-qué bueno que vienes Hyde- la voz de tetsuya sonaba tranquila.

-¿y los demás?- pregunte extrañado solo estábamos él y yo.

-Yuuki dijo que tenía algo que hacer- ken en un rato viene-hizo una pequeña señal de no saber qué hacer.

En unos minutos de silencio deje mis cosas en una mesita, dejando mi celular y llaves de la casa, mientras afinaba una de las guitarras solo por entretenerme se escuchó abrir la puerta.

-perdón chicos- se escuchaba la voz alegre de ken al llegar- solo venía a avisar que hoy no podré estar, asuntos personales- se rasco la cabeza he hizo un ademan de disculpa y se fue.

-está bien- respondió tranquilo tetsuya.

-y para esto vine- respondí algo enojado ya que era mi cumpleaños y quería descansar- no ven que tenemos la presentación encima y tenemos que ensayar- estaba fuera de mis cabales.

-tranquilo hyde solo es un día- intento tranquilizarme.

-un día, eso quieres decir tetsu-san deberías poner más orden, siendo el jefe de la banda ¿no crees?- soné sarcástico- mejor me largo- solo quería descansar.

-espera hyde- sonó tranquilo tetsu- toma- me dio una caja de regalo- feliz cumpleaños -me dio un abrazo felicitándome.

-gracias, pero lo mejor es que me hubieras dado el día libre- le mire gracioso a lo que los dos nos soltamos a reír.

-lo siento, lo siento, no sabía que pasaría esto- tetsu se tranquilizó.

-ya no puede pasar nada mas- encogí mis hombros.

-bueno, solo me queda decirte que perdón amigo por no poder estar este día contigo, hoy tengo una cena con mis suegros- sonaba su disculpa.

-no te preocupes no tengo planeado más que descansar, lo mejor sería retirarme- me despedí.

-espera- sonaba algo extraño al ver que abriría mi regalo-no abras tu regalo ahora- me miro decidido- espera hasta llegar a casa- se curvaba una sonrisa graciosa.

-¿qué es amigo?- pregunte asustado.

-lo sabrás cuando llegues – sonó decidido.

Sonó el teléfono de tetsu y quedo en algún lugar platicando mientras yo me preguntaba qué era lo que tenía esa extraña caja de regalo.

-bueno puedes irte- parecía más una orden como si algo me fuera a esperar.

-hasta luego- me retire me subí a mi Ferrari y fui camino a casa, al llegar no encontraba mis llaves tal vez las había dejado en el lugar de ensayo, deber cambiar la chapa de la puerta después, pensé , fui por las llaves de repuesto que estaban en mi auto, abrí la puerta y estaba algo oscuro , de repente las luces se prendieron y las voces de mis amigos se escucharon.

-feliz cumpleaños – se escuchó entre varias voces, en una esquina había una gran caja maso menos de mi tamaño y las demás cajas de regalo eran normales , dejando en ese lugar el regalo de tetsu.

-gracias- solo atine a responder , entrelazando todo entendía él porque era aquella ida de pérdida de tiempo y porque a pesar que asegura yo tener las llaves no las tenía en mi bolsillo , empezamos a charlar de cosas triviales, estaba Gackt siempre con sus chistes de un tono algo subido y yasu como siempre admirándome mientras kaz solo reia ante cada cosa como arimetsu y ju-ken hacia sus teatritos junto con ken y Yuuki al igual que kaz reia ávidamente.

-es hora de abrir los regalos- se escuchó la voz de ken como siempre avivando cada lugar con su alegría, por alguna razón me sentía como un niño pequeño al escuchar eso, me acerque a los regalos y tome el primero era de yasu lo abrí y al ver lo que tenía dentro me tomo de sorpresa , era un top de baby doll color blanco , le mire con gran enojo .

-está bien que me vista en las presentaciones de Halloween de mujer- suspire- pero no caeré en tu estúpido juego yasu yo no me pondré esto y no pienso tolerar que se burlen así de mí en mi cumpleaños- dije totalmente enojado yasu solo parecía no agradarle lo que le decía mientras ken intentaba tranquilizarme.

-tranquilo mejor abre la caja grande y entenderás el porqué de ese regalo- sonrió complacido.

Hice caso para ver si era mejor que aquel regalo de yasu, la dedicatoria venia los nombres de todos los integrantes de vamps y l arc en ciel como el de yasu, gackt y sakura ,al abrir la caja mi sorpresa fue grande una joven hermosa salía de ella con un vestido estilo lolita negro y unas orejas de gato del color de su cabello , su mirada perdida como si se tratara de una simple mascota sin decir alguna palabra más que *Feliz cumpleaños nya* haciendo un gesto como el de un gato.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte extrañado.

-es u regalo- respondió Yuuki de manera seca.

-¿pero cómo no entiendo?- realmente esto era una locura.

-mira amigo- gackt se acercó a mi posando su mano sobre mi hombro- la compramos en una subasta como esclava- respondió como si fuera algo normal.

-sabemos que desde su divorcio no has tenido a nadie más- procedió ken- y ella podría hacerte compañía- hizo énfasis en esa frase-lo hicimos pensando en ti- se denotaba seriedad.

-entiendo que se preocupen por mi chicos- suspire- pero esto es demasiado yo puedo arreglármelas solo- grite un poco.

Aquella chica hermosa con buenos atributos y mirada perdida solo se cohibía mas ante las palabras.

-bueno si no la quieres yo me la quedo- gackt dijo sin ningún remordimiento.

-hay yo también pague por ella debería tocarnos por día- la voz de yasu demandaba en su defensa.

-esperen chicos , nada de que se quedaran ustedes con ella- les mire desafiante, sabía que con ellos realmente la joven sufriría mucho ya que aquella intensiones por las que me fue regalada la usarían ellos como un simple objeto- creo que me la quedare- suspire profundamente.

-no, que no hyde – rápidamente ken me echaba burla.

-no es para lo que piensas- tosí un poco- es cierto que se necesita una mujer en casa- la mire por el rabillo del ojo- simplemente para hace los aseos de la casa- termine diciendo.

-bueno es tuya – me dieron unos papeles, sabía que la esclavitud se había vuelto a aprobar en el mundo y que ya era legal mas no me acostumbraba a esto ya que creía que el ser humano debería ser libre y al legalizarse cuando era niño todo esto cambio, aquella joven con una edad aparentemente muy joven me miraba extrañada , sin saber que decir y por lo visto algo asustada, mientras abría los demás regalos viendo que todos eran vestidos o lencería femenina al igual que el regalo de tetsu ahora tenía sentido aquella advertencia y obviamente aquella ropa era para que ella lo usara.


	2. feliz cumpleaños parte 2

De alguna manera la fiesta siguió aquella hermosa chica estaba sentada en uno de los sillones como si fuera un simple adorno más.

-deberíamos poner más ambiente a la reunión- se escuchó la voz demandante de sakura.

-eso sería bueno- yasu contesto alegremente.

-¿y si ella nos baila?- pregunto ken.

-no dejare que eso suceda- respondí tajante, eso no estaba bien y no lo permitiría.

-ahora si la quieres solo para ti- gackt salía de nuevo a defensa de los demás.

-no sería mala idea- respondió ju-ken.

-ya dije que no, y mi respuesta es un no- respondí con un asentó más fuerte.

-tranquilo, tranquilo que te volverás más viejo- hizo burla arimetsu.

-está bien-suspire cansado.

La fiesta pareció llegar a su final, ahora todos se retiraban a sus casas ya que no tenía ningún cuarto de huésped listo, nos despedimos y ahora el problema sería ¿Dónde dormiría aquella chica? Y lo que más me intrigaba ¿Cuál era su nombre? Pasaron unos momentos de silencio observándonos mutuamente, ella como si solo esperaba alguna orden para realizarla y yo analizando su figura que era exquisita, revise los papeles y efectivamente era mayor de edad, eso me alentaba un poco más.

-oye tu- le mire desafiante.

-si- respondió en tartamudeo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunte tajante.

-mi nombre es- parecía pensar en su respuesta con gran detalle- el que usted me ponga- lo dijo en un aliento.

-ah-suspire- en serio dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunte con mayor delicadeza.

-es que – jugaba con sus dedos- no tengo uno- me miro con aquellos ojos llenos de tristeza.

-entiendo- suspire-no quieres revelar tu nombre, está bien- me pare de mi asiento- bueno es hora de dormir, buenas noches- esperaba a que ella viniera a preguntarme algo o tenía esa pequeña esperanza.

-no vienes- voltee hacia ella después de tanto esperar, al decirle aquello se dispuso a levantarse y me siguió, al llegar a un cuarto que estaba a lado del mío, abrí la puerta.

-bueno ese será tu cuarto-suspire- como vez no tenía previsto nada así que no está habitable por el momento, mañana arreglo eso- voltee a mirar sus expresiones que no se inmutaban seguían de la misma manera con aquel rostro triste – bueno por ahora dormirás en mi cuarto- suspire de nuevo mientras la observaba, sus ojos se abrieron en par en par, mientras parecía totalmente sorprendida.

-tan rápido- se escuchó en un leve susurro.

-no te preocupes no te molestare, hoy me toca dormir en la sala- reí nervioso, mientras se escuchaba un gran suspiro de alivio por parte de la muchacha- buenas noches- me retire dejándola en mi cuarto , mañana sería un nuevo día, mañana empezaría hacer mi sirvienta , ya que a mí no me gustaba aprovecharme de las situaciones.

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADECERIA MUCHO , ONEGAI **


	3. conociendola

彼女を知っている

Conociéndola…

Después de aquel cumpleaños tan extraño y de haber dormido incómodamente en mi sala , desperté creyendo que aquel extraño y exuberante regalo solo había sido un sueño de mis bajos deseos , me levante con mucho pesar , mire la hora y era las 12am , era tarde pero realmente no tenía nada que hacer en estos días , solo era ensayar y ayer con aquel sueño o realidad de mi cumpleaños era normal despertarme a estas horas, me dirigí a mi cuarto sin pensar dos veces , pensé que solamente me había emborrachado a tal grado para tener aquel sueño y haber despertado en la sala, pero la realidad se hacía venir de nuevo aquel sueño que creía con un fetiche de mi mente había sido realidad , ahora tenía a una esclava , estaba en mi cama y como era de esperarse solo dormía entre las cobijas con su ropa interior ya que el vestido era incomodo, parecía disfrutar de dormir en aquella cama que era mía, me acerque a observarla de más cerca, sus facciones exóticas y atractivas , toque uno de sus hombros, su piel tersa , firme y suave al tacto, era simplemente un ángel caído del cielo,.

-buenos días- le mire sorprendido al despertarse.

-buenos días- dijo en un tartamudeo aquella chica, con un miedo indescriptible- disculpe que sea tarde- se cubría cada vez más con las cobijas- aceptare mi castigo- lo dijo en un leve suspiro de resignación.

-¿castigo?- pregunte extrañado- no te reprenderé ni nada por el estilo jovencita- suspire- bueno dejo que te cambies- Salí del cuarto.

Al poco tiempo traía u traje de sirvienta ampona y corta uno de los regalos de mis compañeros, era el más decente de todos ellos, era de esperarse pues me lo había dado tetsuya.

-¿Qué desea que haga mi señor?- se notaba el miedo en su mirada.

-solo el aseo del hogar-suspire- deberías empezar por tu cuarto- le indique el lugar guiándola hacia el cuarto que estaba a lado mío- tienes una semana- mi voz era monótona-por mientras dormirás en mi cuarto- suspire resignado," ante todo debería ser un caballero" pensé, para luego retirarme y dejarla en su labor.

Salí de casa hacer las compras del hogar , fui a una plaza cerca de mi hogar, vendían toda clases de cosas, cuando me detuve enfrente de una tienda, una boutique de ropa femenina " debería entrar" pensé ," ya que mi nueva compañera- sirvienta debería vestir adecuadamente, no podía andar por la casa con esos trajes fetichistas y menos cuando hubiera una visita" me dije a mi mismo, me atendió una señorita , asesorándome sobre las nuevas tendencias de la moda entre mujeres.

-¿para su mujer?- pregunto intrigada.

-no- respondí secamente.

La joven que me atendía abrió los ojos en par, en par para luego cohibirse un poco al final compre varios vestidos, que pensé que le gustarían de los colores que posiblemente le quedarían mejor, había comprado vestidos de invierno – otoño y otros de primavera-verano, por lo menos vestiría decentemente y no parecería una esclava sexual como me la habían regalado anteriormente. Compre los víveres y me dispuse a irme a mi casa.

-ya llegue- dije mientras abría la puerta con la bolsas de vestidos en manos.

-bienvenido mi señor- su melodiosa voz monótona se escuchaba mientras me daba una reverencia.

-toma te traje esto- le di aquella bolsas observando sus movimientos.

Abrió en las bolsas saco los vestidos y traje que le había comprado, los miraba asombrada como si fuera la primera vez que miraba algo así, pero a la vez se miraba algo de nostalgia en su mirada. Entre arreglos de la casa y aquella habitación, la semana había pasado y por fin dormía en mi cuarto. Al día siguiente recibí una llamada, ya me era extraño que tetsuya no me hablara para ensayar.

-bueno- respondía normal.

-hyde, solo quería avisarte que por el momento estamos en descanso, ya que estos días no te había hablado, apenas llegue de la casa de mis suegros- soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-no te preocupes lo entiendo, pero ¿Por qué ya no ensayaremos?- pregunte sorprendido.

-la gira se cánselo a nuevo aviso, las votaciones siguen, dicen que la pagina había sido hakeada, ahora pusimos mayor seguridad para que sea más justo, lo bueno es que no habíamos dicho nada seguro- suspiro abatido.

-está bien- suspire.

-bueno nos vemos luego – colgó.

-otra vez a esperar- dije en un suspiro.

Los días pasaban y la intriga me ganaba , siempre miraba los papeles y lo único que decía u fecha de nacimiento dándome a entender que era mayor de edad, intentaba buscar su nombre , pero en lugar de ello venia un número de serie 110795692901, simplemente venia eso, pero yo tenía mis dudas , era un ser humano no un robot algo por el estilo, en aquellas series que miraba de niño donde los robots tenían número de serie en lugar de nombre, pero esta era la realidad ella era humana y debía tener un nombre, al día siguiente mientras ella cocinaba , trajo un plato a la mesa.

-que tenga buen provecho mi señor- su voz como siempre monótona.

-¿no comerás tú?-pegunte observando el plato.

-comeré en la cocina- respondió tajante.

-no es necesario, además sería bueno comer en compañía- recordé aquellos días en que tenía a mi hijo a mi lado.

-está bien- sonó su voz un poco turbante como si quisiera llorar de alguna manera.

Comimos juntos ese día y los demás , dándole a entender que no debía sentirse inferior a mí , los dos éramos humanos y era normal, quería que más que una esclava se sintiera como una compañera que debía trabajar claro estaba como todo los de la sociedad pero que podía confiar en mí.

La duda me intrigaba así que durante el paso de 1 mes viviendo juntos, ella haciendo el trabajo del hogar yo saliendo de un lado a otro aprovechando que no habría gira hasta nuevo aviso. La intriga estaba ahí dentro de mí, mientras ella había terminado la limpieza diaria, se paró a un lado de mí, yo miraba la televisión alguna que otra serie o película, le mire intrigado.

-puedes sentarte- le cedí un lugar a lado de mi en el sillón.

-gracias mi señor- sonó aquella voz que siempre estaba quebrada llena de dolor, tristeza y monótona.

Deje de mirar la televisión para observarla a ella, tenía una belleza indescriptible, debía admitirlo podría decir que era más hermosa que mi ex esposa aquella mujer que me había hecho daño de algún modo y al parecer no podía olvidar. Sus labios se miraban tan deseables, su cuerpo era un monumento, sus ojos hermosos como misteriosos llenos de tristeza, se le miraba inocencia y miedo en su rostro, definitivamente era un ángel, dejando de verla me intrigaba su historia como había acabado de esta manera y como podía conocer más de ella, sobre todo su nombre.

-esto- sonó su voz en un suspiro nerviosa- ocupa algo mi señor- su voz tímida sonaba en mis oídos, moví la cabeza de un lado otro.

-no, no es eso- respondí algo sonrojado, había notado que la estaba observando y eso era algo vergonzoso para mí.

-¿Qué sucede mi señor?- preguntaba dudosa.

-solo quiero saber más de ti- respondí secamente.

-¿Qué desea saber?- aquella pregunta retumbaba en mi mente, sorprendido sin saber por dónde empezar, decidí preguntar su fecha de nacimiento para saber si era verdad la del contrato.

-¿Cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento?- pregunte sabiendo la respuesta.

-nací (_tu fecha de nacimiento_)-respondió tranquila y como era de esperarse era el mismo que en el contrato.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?- pregunte con mayor intriga.

-bueno sus amigos fueron a la subasta de esclavos sexuales- hizo un largo suspiro- ellos me compraron, supongo que entre todos- agacho la mirada- me metieron en aquella caja vestida de gato – se ruborizo- y después al salir de la caja me encontré aquí con usted- me miro por debajo del rabillo- dándome cuenta que usted seria mi nuevo amo- jugaba con sus dedos.

-no me refería a eso- la había dejado hablar por respeto a no interrumpir- no soy tu amo en primer lugar- suspire cansado.

-¿entonces que eres, usted tiene el contrato no?- pregunto un poco asustada.

-dejémoslo con que solo soy tu jefe, está bien- suspire mirándola de reojo.

-está bien- agacho la mirada- entonces ¿a qué se refería?- pregunto de nuevo con miedo.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste a esta forma?- suspire- es decir ¿cómo llegaste a ser una esclava?-termine de preguntar.

-esto- suspiro con gran tristeza, sus ojos profundos y misteriosos, se volvían más tristes y cristalinos como si recordara algo muy triste- es una larga historia- su voz estaba quebrada a punto de llorar.

-quiero escucharla- la intriga me ganaba mientras cruzaba mis brazos y cerraba mis ojos descansando.

-está bien- suspiro intentando controlar su respiración para no soltar el llanto- mi familia no era millonaria- suspiro- éramos de clase media y a pesar de las dificultades salíamos adelante, mi padre era accionista de una empresa familiar pero por alguna razón le paso las acciones a mi abuelita, todo estaba bien, éramos felices , pero la empresa estaba cayéndose en pedazos desde la mala administración de mi tío y ya no teníamos un buen sustento- suspiro- quedamos en bancarrota, así que mi tío de alguna forma le pidió prestado a una empresa- su voz se quebraba más- vino una hermosa joven miro la hija de mi tío y me observo a mí- agacho el rostro - dijo que yo sería buena garantía y firmaron un contrato mis padres y mi tío para ello- subía los pies al sillón- les presto el dinero , el plazo era un año con todo he interés, al paso del año no juntaron el dinero- junto sus rodillas al pecho- yo tan solo tenía 12 años- su voz era más quebrada , abrazaba sus rodillas mientras ocultaba su rostro entre ellas- y como garantía me arrancaron de mi hogar, siendo yo la que pagaría lo prestado cuando fuera vendida- sus lágrimas caían por su hermoso rostro- y fue como empieza a subasta- su voz cada vez era más baja- empieza por el precio al que fue prestado el dinero y así va subiendo recaudando fondos- se soltó en un llanto silencioso.

Abrí mis ojos , aquella jovencita no paraba de llorar , sabía que no podía hablar más, me pare , puse mi mano sobre su cabeza –todo estará bien- aquellas palabras estúpidas salían de mi boca al no saber cómo actual como responder, la joven tomo mi mano y se aferró fuertemente , mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- no se preocupe- fue lo único que dijo para quedar en un silencio, pero algo más me intrigaba y era su nombre , quería saberlo y no me quedaría con la duda , aunque fuera una imprudencia de mi parte debía preguntarle.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunte cuidadosamente.

-no lo tengo – respondió algo cohibida.

-¿Cuál es el nombre que te dieron tus padres?- me soltó de golpe.

-no lo necesito- estaba enojada, furiosa y triste en aquella palabras se denotaba la rabia- usted puede llamarme como se le plazca- su voz era arrogante aquello no le había caído bien.

-si así lo desea- le mire.

-ahora usted es mi amo- sus ojos algo furiosos y rojos denotaban determinación.

-está bien- di un largo suspiro, rasque mi nuca pensando en un nombre , mas no se me ocurría alguno ya que un nombre cualquiera pudiera hacerle recordar el suyo o simplemente seria como proclamarla mi hija, algo que realmente no era, después de unos largos minutos decidí uno como si se tratara de una mascota algo que me reclamaba por dentro- Dolly- le mire- ¿te parece bien?-pregunte.

-como desee mi- le calle.

-solo hyde- le sonreí.

**LES AGRADECERÍA SI DEJAN REVIEWS POR FAVOR :D ESPERO LES GUSTE **


	4. momentos

Momentos…

Después de aquella escena conmovedora, ella me miraba con vergüenza y con desgana parecía no haber querido dejar salir aquello que le atormentaba.

-debo ir a limpiar uno de los cuartos- su voz sonaba quebrada mientras limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas que iluminaban su rostro, se volteó y se fue.

Ya no volvimos a conversar de la misma, manera ni a platicar de cosas intimas de ella, yo me dedicaba a descansar y ella solo a hacer el trabajo diario como siempre desde que había llegado en esta casa.

Los días pasaban eran aburridos, tal vez porque todos tenían algo que hacer , tetsuya se la pasaba con su esposa de un lado a otro, ken iba de fiesta a fiesta, Yuuki se había ido a visitar a su familia, yasu y gackt tenía presentaciones al igual que sakura en otra banda que él había comenzado sin mucho éxito, todos tenían mejores cosas que hacer al parecer, solo me quedaba estar en mi casa viendo una nueva serie o alguna película, revisando mi página de hydeist para interactuar con mis fans de Japón y alguno que otro extranjero que pudo acceder antes de que cambiara las nuevas políticas de mi página.

Los días eran aburridos, miraba la foto que estaba en mi estante y los sentimientos me llegaron a mi realmente extrañaba a mi familia, extrañaba los días en que Akira mi hijo sonreía en la casa y jugaba con él en mis momentos libres, ahora él se encontraba fuera del país viviendo con su madre y el único contacto era por teléfono , solo esperaba las fechas en que el venia de vacaciones y se quedab semanas conmigo.

Aquella larga espera de verle tuvo sus frutos, alguien había tocado el timbre y como era de esperarse Dolly como yo le llamaba a ella fue abrir la puerta.

-¿Quién es usted?- la voz de aquella chica monótona recibía a la visita.

-esa sería mi pregunta- la voz desafiante de aquella mujer tan conocida para mi resonaba en la casa, mi corazón se aceleró al saber él porque era la visita y una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción dejo escapar en el tiempo.

-así que ya llegaste megumi-san- dije sarcásticamente.

-cómo puedes ver, ¿me extrañaste querido?- aquel sarcasmo en sus palabras como si fuera una satisfacción lastimarme como siempre lo había hecho.

-extrañe a mi hijo- respondí sin mayor temo.

Aquel niño estaba tras las piernas de su madre había crecido un poco más y parecía algo asustado al ver a tal mujer desconocida ante sus ojos.

-tu hijo, te recuerdo bien- le calle instintivamente.

-padre no es el que engendra es el que quiere a su hijo- respondí entrecerrando los ojos odiaba sus sarcasmos , odiaba que sin menor culpa digiera aquella verdad dolorosa, tal vez no era mi hijo de sangre pero tenía mi apellido y lo quería como tal, aquel niño que quería más que a mi vida, se acercaba temeroso y me abrazaba con tal cariño.

-papa te extrañe- le salían algunas pequeñas lágrimas.

-y yo a ti hijo mío- le abrace con tal fuerza, para luego separarme del agarre y limpiarle las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro- has crecido mucho- le sonreí, realmente le había extrañado mucho.

-bueno- sonó la voz de aquella mujer sin escrúpulos- me tengo que ir- sonó mas fuerte su voz- lo cuidas bien- nos miraba con desgane- regresare por el dentro de un mes, pues debe ir a la escuela- su voz era severa- adiós- se retiró.

-adiós mami- sonó la voz de mi hijo despidiéndose triste de su madre.

-¿Qué quieres hacer Akira?- le pregunte divertido.

-esto-volteo hacia aquella mujer de ojos tristes- ¿padre ella es una muñeca?-le señalo dudoso-¿tiene vida?- pregunto extrañado.

Ella solo le dedico una cálida sonrisa sin decir alguna palabra más.

-ella es humana hijo- le sonreí – ella trabaja aquí, así que la veras todo el tiempo- le indique.

Mi hijo se levantó y camino hacia ella, tomo su mano lleno de curiosidad.

-es cálida- dijo en un suspiro- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto cohibido.

-Dolly- respondió con una cálida sonrisa, se agacho un poco hasta el nivel del niño y puso su mano sobre el rostro de mi anonadado hijo- ¿y el tuyo?-preguntaba por cortesía.

-Akira Takarai- respondió con orgullo.

-lindo nombre- respondió aquella joven de manera tan cálida que me conmovió el corazón.

Mi hijo como todo un niño le abrazo de tal manera , como si explorara algo extraño- eres humana- dijo sorprendido mientras soltaba ella una pequeña risita de gracia y nerviosismo- aunque pareces una muñeca- mi hijo le miraba anonadado como si no fuera real- papa, ¿ella será mi nueva madrastra?- volteo a mirarme interrogante, me puse nervioso ante la pregunta sin saber que decir, ella solo se le notaba un gran sonrojo de tal expresión de mi hijo- si lo eres ¿verdad?- le miraba decisivo- serias una hermosa madrastra- seguí con la mirada hacia ella como si estuviera estupefacto por la presencia de aquella joven.

-Akira- le mire tiernamente- ya te dije que solo es mi empleada- respondí tranquilo.

-pues si fuera tu yo la hubiera hecho mi novia- se denotaba una pequeña risita de parte de mi hijo, mientras ella se sonrojaba más y yo no atinaba que decir, realmente la educación que le estaba dando su madre en aquel otro país no era la mejor, pero que podíamos hacer ella tenía la custodia y yo solo podía estar con él en vacaciones.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hijo?- pregunte cambiando el tema.

-jugar videojuegos- como siempre íbamos por el PlayStation y a jugar, a veces realmente me dejaba ganar otras solo jugaba con él para que no sospechara que lo dejo ganar.

-hey- volteó hacia Dolly- ¿quieres jugar?- pregunto inocente.

-yo- se apuntó así misma mientras limpiaba.

-si tu ¿Dolly?- dijo el nombre en tono de duda.

-esto-me volteó a ver si le daba una aprobatoria a lo que yo también asentí con la cabeza- está bien- se sentó en el lugar- solo que no se jugar- reitero.

-que bien, será fácil- mi hijo dijo en tono de burla mientras le abrazaba, a pesar de su timidez parecía agradarle la chica.

Empezaron a jugar Street fighter un juego de peleas, mi hijo le dio un control para que jugara contra él y yo solo esperaba para jugar contra quien ganara ella escogió un personaje femenino y mi hijo el mismo de siempre, al principio ella iba perdiendo, pues como dijo no sabía jugar, con el paso del tiempo mientras se movía de un lado a otro y apretaba los botones con tal rapidez, hacia combos entre otros movimientos terminando de ganarle a mi hijo.

-no se vale, tu dijiste que no sabías jugar- miro a la chica con un tremendo puchero.

-yo solo apreté botones a lo tonto- respondió graciosa.

Aquella imagen de los dos me parecía tan conmovedora que a veces deseaba que su madre tuviera esa especie de relación con mi hijo aunque esto parecía ser diferente pues a pesar de que a ella no le conocía bien se estaba encariñando fácilmente y teniendo confianza.

-te toca papa- me dio el control, como era de esperarse no la iba a dejar ganar.

-gracias hijo- tome el control, le mire desafiante a ambos y empezaba el juego , yo tome mi personaje favorito, ella escogió el mismo que el anterior, no me dejaría ganar, yo en mis tiempos libres me la pasaba jugando, y esto no sería nada, al principio iba ganando como era de esperarse pero luego volvió hacer lo mismo y estábamos reñidos, parecía que esto no tenía fin , mi hijo nos miraba emocionado y por una milésima de segundo perdería pero hice un combo y le vencí rápidamente.

-wau- exclamo mi hijo- eso fue genial padre- me dio las chócalas.

-no me iba a dejar vencer- respondí mirándola a ella para después sonreírle a mi adorado hijo.

Con el paso del tiempo mi hijo se encariñaba con mi nueva acompañante , ya que ella vivía conmigo a pesar de ser solo su trabajo, mi hijo hablaba y contaba cosas que no quería que yo supiera por alguna razón aparente, aquella imagen era tan emotiva pero como todo lo bueno dura poco tiempo las vacaciones de mi hijo pasaron y debía regresar con su madre, el no deseaba irse como siempre, pero ahora las razones eran otras y su fuerza de voluntad al quedarse era mayor.

-se le va extrañar, señorito- la voz de aquella joven le tranquilizaba- nos veremos las próximas vacaciones- le sonreía con gran sinceridad.

-anda mamá yo me quedo a estudiar aquí, prometo tener buenas calificaciones déjame quedarme con papa- su suplicas era tan grandes.

- lo siento pero no puedo Akira así que ya vámonos- miro a la joven con gran recelo- es hora- me miro a mi con la misma mirada que a aquella joven.

-está bien- respondió cabizbajo mi hijo- adiós Dolly cuidas bien a papa y no le ganes en los videojuegos puede enojarse- ella le dedico una sonrisa- te extrañare- le abrazo con fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre solo le miraba con recelo.

-adiós papa te extrañare mucho- me abrazo con fuerza sin quererse soltar- te quiero, seguimos en hablando por teléfono- sonrió algo triste- después se separó, le dio la mano a su mamá y se fue con ella, la casa se sentía algo vacía sin él y la sonrisa de mi acompañante se había desvanecido tras la despedida trayendo aquel rostro sin expresión de ojos tristes y misteriosos.

**DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAI PORFAVOR OUO**


	5. blurry eyes

**Atención intento de lemon XD**

**DEJEN REVIEWS **

ぼやけた目 Boyaketa me

"Ojos borrosos que tiene el alma a tal apto de la corrupción a otro cuerpo deseado", por alguna razón aquella frase llego a mi mente , la escribí en un cuaderno pues posible y me serviría para una canción, aunque todavía no tendría que sacar nuevo álbum pero era importante cada frase que podría ser una canción, "sin pensarlo , dejándote llevar por los instintos más bajos profanas tan bella escultura, tan bella muñeca que inexpresiva esta" tras escribir esto decidí borrarlo algo estaba mal en mí y no era bueno tales palabras tal vez pensaba para lo que había sido regalada aquella hermosa chica, negué con mi cabeza , la moví de a lado a lado despejando mi mente, no entendía porque venían esas imágenes a mí, moví mi cabeza hacia el reloj, era las 4 am, era tarde, tenía que dormir en lugar de estar escribiendo alguna canción que por alguna razón solo venia ideas por una sola persona, me recosté en la cama no podía dormir era de esperarse una extraña sensación recorría mi cuerpo sin fin , decidí ignorar tomar unos calmantes y esperar el día siguiente.

Otros mes estaba ella ahí con aquellos ojos misteriosos con la ropa que yo mismo escogí para ella, y con toda la vergüenza del mundo que podía ser para ambos, comprarle su ropa interior, sabía perfectamente como era , por alguna razón yo había escogido la mejor y de solo imaginarlo la piel se me tensaba, por alguna razón con tan solo mirarla no podía estar en casa , temía a lo peor, temía hacerle daño , temía dejarme llevar por mis instintos , yo no era esa clase de personas y no deseaba hacerlo, además solo pasaría de una noche y las cosas no serían igual, por una noche podía perder la poca confianza que ella había depositado en mí durante este tiempo, no quería defraudarla , por alguna razón no quería hacerle daño.

-buenos días mi señor- su voz mostrando respeto ante mí.

-buenos días Dolly, solo dime Hyde por favor- respondí algo cansado.

-está bien – parecía desorbitada.

-¿hay algo nuevo?-pregunte cambiando el tema.

-si- respondió ella- el señor tetsu hablo- su mano toco su nuca intentando recordar algo- dijo que le regresara la llamada- termino diciendo.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?-pregunte sin ningún interés.

-lo mire plácidamente dormido- se le notaba un pequeño sonrojo- y no quería molestarle – se agacho avergonzada.

-no te preocupes- tome mi celular, lo prendí y le marque a tetsu- bueno tetsu?

-hola hyde- respondió con alegría- por fin me regresas la llamada- sonó más tranquilo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte extrañado.

-ya decidimos donde será la gira, ahora debemos empezar a ensayar solo queda 3 meses- su voz era apurada.

-entiendo- suspire-¿Cuándo empezamos?- pregunte.

-mañana a la 1 pm estaría bien- respondió.

-ok- suspire de nuevo.

-bueno te dejo tengo que salir con Ayano, hasta luego- me colgó.

-todo bien mi señor- me observo sorprendida.

- nada, solo que tanto descanso te hace ser flojo- respondí con una risa.

Ella solo le limito a reír conmigo, "el tiempo pasa y mis instintos crecen mi visión se ha vuelto borrosa la perversión ha llegado a mi puerta" otra frase en mi cabeza que apunte y que sabía a qué se debía, pronto no soportaría esta agonía, tanto tiempo sin una mujer tenía sus consecuencias ¿no es así? Pero somos humanos y como tales razonamos, como tales podemos suprimir los instintos pensé yo, los días pasaban iba a mis ensayos como era debido, ella se la pasaba sola, yo quería saber que estaría haciendo, que podría descubrir nuevo de ella.

-hyde te noto distraído- se dirigió a mi Yuuki.

-no pasa nada- respondí secamente.

-un dos tres, comencemos de nuevo- la batería volvía a dar sus toques, estaba cantando la canción de blurry eyes, sin saberlo parecía que de alguna forma me describía, "te tengo en mis manos pero no alcanzo tu corazón" esas palabras me llegaban más que nunca pero no sabía el porqué.

Tras llegar del ensayo había llegado más temprano de lo habitual , quise bañarme, llegue al primer baño con regadera que encontré, para llevarme una gran sorpresa, aquel cuerpo perfecto como una escultura desnuda ante mis ojos se bañaba en la regadera, solo se podía mirar sus reflejo en el azulejo, abrió la puerta que tenía la regadera y se tapó avergonzada con lo primera toalla que agarro, yo no podía moverme estaba en shock admirando su belleza intacta deseando más de ella, por reflejo me aventó algo me dio en el hombro, y desperté de dicho shock para luego irme del lugar, salió cambiada rápidamente, yo me metí a bañar le deje hablando sola, no sabía cómo reaccionar solo me metí al agua fría para bajar la temperatura corporal, después Salí y ella con un tono de gran culpa de disculpo conmigo.

-no pasa nada- le respondí tal su disculpa- además no debí verte de esa manera- respondí sensato.

Ella se retiró avergonzada, después de aquel día no volvió hacer igual tenía una nueva manía, observarla mientras dormía, claro sin que ella no se diera cuenta, entraba a su cuarto, le observaba mientras dormía y luego me iba, aquella manía se había vuelto algo habitual, pero como siempre las personas deseábamos algo mas y yo no era la excepción, los días pasaban tras aquella manía mía.

-algo tienes hyde- me repuso ken.

-no me pasa nada- conteste a secas mientras tomaba mi botella de agua.

-realmente tú y tu regalo no han hecho- le calle antes de una sola palabra más de una de las peores manera, escupiendo toda el agua rápidamente.

-no ya te dije- le voltee enojado.

-para mí que- le calle enfadado.

-yo no pienso hacerlo- reitere.

Los días pasaban y podría ser cierto, "por culpa de un sueño podrías darte cuenta de tus deseos", estaba ella ahí en mi cama cubierta con una sábana blanca, sus ojos denotaban lujuria, tal vez por ser humana también necesitaba de lo mismo que yo y yo de manera generosa se lo daría "necesito lo mismo que tu solo queda ayudarnos", fui hacia ella me senté en la cama, no podía creer dicha realidad.

-¿me desea mi señor?-su voz sonaba entre un juego inocente.

Solo le respondí con un beso, mientras ella hábilmente me quitaba la ropa y los dos desnudos bajo una danza llena de pasión llegamos al clímax.

-no lo puedo creer-dije en un suspiro.

Ella solo me abrazaba y me mantenía entre sus pechos desnudos.

-parece un sueño – voltee a ver su lindo rostro.

-es un sueño- reitero ella.

Desperté bañado en sudor , mi cuerpo recorría una descarga eléctrica subiendo mi temperatura doliendo aquella parte intima , que sin pensarlo toque, no deseaba dejarlo así , tarde o temprano me dolería, y decidí ceder a mis oscuros deseos, dándome placer solo, tocando de arriba abajo terminando con aquel acto para poder dormir de nuevo.

"los sueños se hacen realidad de alguna manera podría ser cierto" los días tras los ensayos, había dejado aquel habito, no era bueno, posible y mi bajos instintos podrían hacerle daño, romperla, pensé, pasaba el menos tiempo posible en casa, no quería verla y desatar toda la guerra de hormonas dentro de mí.

-después de este ensayo deberíamos ir a tomar algo- ken sonaba cansado.

-vayan ustedes yo tengo que regresar a casa-contesto tetsu.

- le tiene miedo a la esposa- repuso ken.

-calladito con tus comentarios, que no vienen al caso ken- sonaba algo enojado, era de esperarse quien se metiera con su esposa se metía con su ira, ya que él le amaba mucho por decirlo de alguna manera protectora y sumisa.

-yo te acompaño ken- repuse a tal situación.

-yo también voy- respondió Yuuki.

-hyde y ¿si invitas a los demás de tu otra banda?- pregunto ken.

-sería buena idea ken- respondí.

Llame y los invite, era irónico pero a la vez divertido, kaz, arimetsu y ju-ken estaban ahí junto con Yuuki y ken, todo era divertido mientras bebíamos tanto alcohol que podíamos como siempre kaz era el conductor designado y él nos llevaría a todos , tras bromas y juegos irónicos termino la velada, me llevo kaz a casa y entre despreocupado, hasta ver aquella mujer que me volvía loco, mi visión era borrosa, aquel vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas estaba por encima de su muslo , quería ver más , me acerque sigilosamente a ella, observe su piel nívea, toque sin mucho pudor , ella se despertó.

-lo siento , es que estaba cansada de tanto limpiar y- se notaba asustada mientras yo la callaba con un beso, ella no movía su boca , no respondía hasta que le vi algo furioso y con temor empezó a responder a mis caricias torpes, podría decir que no sabía lo que hacía , pero sabía bien que lo deseaba " al final todos somos animales nos dejamos llevar por los instintos más bajos", me recosté encima de ella sin permitirle moverse, puse mi rodilla entre medio de su pierna me empecé a quitar la ropa por el calor al subir mi temperatura a tal situación – es un sueño , puedo hacer lo que quiera- dije en voz baja, le quite la ropa como pude , explore su cuerpo por encima de la ropa interior y baje mi mano hasta sus bragas, toque instintivamente , hasta después subir la mano y meterla dentro de sus bragas, acaricie sin pudor su mirada denotaba miedo y resignación, no entendía el porqué , si es un sueño ella debería disfrutarlo igual que yo, mis labios recorría de sus pechos al cuello, mientras pequeños quejidos de miedo salían de su boca , pequeños gemidos de sorpresa y sus ojos se ponían cristalinos, llegaba la hora de quitar aquello que tanto estorbaba , su ropa interior y la mía salieron del juego , le mire unos momentos para luego volver a tocar esa piel perfecta, lamber saborear, ahora solo quedaba algo más , la parte más difícil supuse yo, tome sus caderas con firmeza, ella no se movía, no se quejaba más , se había resignado por completo, estaba a mi merced, toque su sexo con el mío, frote aquella parte gimiendo , para luego posicionarme y entrar en ella , como era de esperarse era virgen , con sumo cuidado entre, y empecé con los movimientos leves hasta serlo más profundo y placentero, no podía aguantar más era como tocar el cielo, era como tocar el infierno , el calor me invadía, el placer era mi delirio, gemidos de placer salía de mi boca mientras seguía con aquella danza, después de llegar al clímax termine dentro de ella, cambiamos de posición , su resignación y sumisión me permitía poseer de nuevo de ella, pensaba que una vez saciado el deseo sería suficiente pero parecía querer más, la tome de sus caderas , teniendo el control del vaivén, su mirada desorbitada , su rostro sonrojado por tal situación era deseoso, cuando por segunda vez termine ya no podía más, el alcohol hacia más efecto en mí , la puse en mi pecho y la obligue a dormir en este lugar sin despegarnos del uno del otro ella encima de mi sollozando en un pequeño suspiro que apenas se alcanzaba a escuchar " lo que crees que es un sueño puede ser la realidad una visión borrosa engaña a la verdad y esta se trasforma en una realidad" , desperté por la luz del sol dolía mi cabeza de tal manera por haber tomado anoche, no miraba bien, había recordado el sueño de anoche, pero al abrir bien los ojos me di cuenta de la verdad ella estaba durmiendo en mi pecho y esto al parecer podría haber sido una violación , me había dejado llevar por mis instintos y le había hecho daño , no sabía cómo disculparme pues aquel trauma no podría ser quitado ni con el mejor psicólogo del mundo.

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR :D**


	6. euphoria

**siento que sea tan corto, espero les guste, dejen reviews un cometario por favor :D gracias aquellos que lo siguen :3 **

**de fan para fans **

Después de aquella noche ya no era igual las cosas, no nos dirigíamos la palabra, ya que lo único que me daba era esa mirada asustada, la había roto, la había lastimado, le había hecho daño , mientras yo estaba en una encrucijada de culpabilidad y placer a la vez , en pocas palabras me había vuelto un fetichista de primera, me encantaba ver su rostro lleno de temor pero a la vez me dolía internamente por comportarme como una vil bestia.

-buenos días Dolly- le mire fijamente.

-buenos días mi señor- tartamudeaba al hablar, aquel habito que se le había quitado ahora regresaba.

-¿Qué tenemos de comer hoy?- pregunte irónicamente.

-sushi- fue por el plato, después de unos minutos regreso con dicha bandeja en mano, con tan solo mi plato en mano.

-¿no vas a comer?- le mire inquisidora mente.

-yo ya comí- su sonrisa llena de nerviosismo.

-¿es en serio?-me levante de la mesa- o más bien no quieres comer conmigo- le mire para luego tocar su abdomen.

Ella se estremeció de sobre manera, a la vez que cerro sus ojos.

-esto- no supo que responder cuando después me aleje de ella.

-te ordeno que comas conmigo- le dije sin mirar.

Ella resignada trajo su plato de sushi y empezó a comer conmigo en total silencio.

-bueno al rato regreso- me pare de la mesa mientras ella recogía los platos, pose una de mis manos en su hombro y cerró los ojos, un sentimiento de culpa me lleno esta vez, me retire del lugar dejándola sola.

-¿Qué pasa hyde?-pregunto tetsuya algo extrañado.

-nada- respondí.

Me estaba debatiendo entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto en mi mente lo que me era placentero al verla de esa manera.

-hyde algo tienes- dijo ken.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto sin muchas ganas.

-por eso- apunto aquella parte intima, me tape con una almohada algo avergonzado.

-¿Qué rayos te andas fijando?- le mire enojado por primera vez ante ese chiste.

-era broma- río incontrolablemente por mi acción.

-no deberías jugar así, puede ser mal interpretado-replique.

-antes no decías eso, entonces- quedo en silencio haciendo especulaciones.

-mejor ensayemos- replico tetsuya.

Nos pusimos a ensayar, cada canción que cantaba mientras pensaba en aquella noche, en mi mente era borrosa, claro estaba ebrio, sentir su piel por algo las canciones no podían salirme bien, por andar pensando en otras cosas.

-algo tienes hyde- dijo Yuuki.

-¿por qué lo dices?- pregunte algo efusivo.

-no te equivocas tan fácilmente.

-no pasa nada- replique más eufórico.

-bueno es todo por hoy chicos- dijo tetsuya, juntamos todo y cada quien a su casa algo que deseaba desde hace tiempo para encontrarme con Dolly pero a la vez temía por la culpabilidad del miedo que tenía ella.

Llegue como siempre a casa , ella me esperaba con la cena, había comido fuera de casa con mis compañeros de la banda, no tenía mucha hambre pero el solo ser comida de ella lo hacía especial.

-¿Qué cenaremos hoy?-pregunte entusiasmado.

- ¿Qué desea mi señor?- pregunto temerosa.

Divague por mi mente buscando la respuesta , aunque sabía bien cual era , quería cenarla a ella, sentir su cuerpo de nuevo , su piel sedosa junto con la mía en una perfecta sincronía, lastimosamente eso no podía responder , no podía esperar más esto me podría volver loco, podría estallar en cualquier momento, sin pensar dije mi respuesta- tu- no supe que dije pero vi sus reacciones, su rostro palideció un poco, temblaba sus manos y cerró los ojos de nuevo- es broma- termine diciendo ocultando mi realidad aquella idiotez de decir lo que deseaba- ramen estaría bien- repuse.

-se lo traigo en un rato- tardo algo en hacerlo y traerlo, puso el plato en la mesa.

-¿no comerás?-pregunte como en la mañana.

-ya comí- respondió alejándose un poco- ¿puedo retirarme a mi cuarto?-pregunto.

-está bien- respondí desganado, comí rápidamente y me fui a dormir después de un rato.

Desperté extrañado, sentí alguien abrazarme en mi cama, me voltee para divisar dicha persona y mi mayor sorpresa era ella con si linda cara inquieta dulce e inocente con un toque de picardía.

-mi señor ¿desea algo?- pregunto juguetona.

-eh- no podía creerlo- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte.

-tengo miedo- se acercó más a mi rostro- no me gusta dormir sola- se acercó más a mi rostro poniéndose encima de mi provocativamente.

-entiendo ¿pero?...-fui callado.

-tengo un deseo- respondió sin miramientos.

-¿Cuál pregunte?- era extraño esa forma de actuar en ella.

-¿pudiera cumplírmelo?- tenía un tono aniñado en su voz.

-claro- respondí sin miramientos.

-deseo estar con usted- tomo una de sus manos y lo puso en uno de sus senos, no pude resistirme , ella se me acerco y me robo un beso, no entendía como habíamos llegado a esto, la tome fuertemente de las caderas, intento quitarme los pantalones torpemente a lo que yo tuve que terminar haciéndolo por mi cuenta, le subí su bata acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo , mientras ella saltaba entre mis piernas en una perfecta sincronía , era perfecto.

-le amo mi señor- me dijo sin aliento, agitada y sin poder parar de gemir.

-yo a ti mi Dolly- no sabía cómo decirle realmente ya que no sabía su nombre.

Su voz sonaba lejana cuando de repente sentí un dolor en mi entrepierna, como era de esperarse era un simple sueño, tuve que ir al baño a arreglármelas yo solo, no podía pedirle tal cosa, no podía hacerlo, al terminar me dispuse a volver a dormir.

Los días eran mi tortura cada día deseaba tenerla, cada noche soñaba con aquella danza entre mis brazos. Pero mi realidad era otra y al final podía estallar si seguía viéndola pero a la vez quería verla por siempre, estaba en un dilema controlando mis instintos frente a ella.


	7. Adict

**Atención intento de lemon, contenido para mayores de edad, no soy muy buena espero les guste :D**

**dejen reviews por favor :3 un comentario se los agradecería mucho :D**

Había pasado 3 meses , 3 meses más llenos de tortura para mis instintos y mi poca cordura, no sabía si en algún momento la tomaría como mía o simplemente me arrepentiría toda mi vida, verla en aquel estado de alerta ante cualquier gesto mío, movimiento o acercamiento le incomodaba cerraba los ojos y temblaba sonrojada, esa manera tan exquisita de verla era algo que no sabía de mí mismo hasta que la conocí a ella.

-gracias, estuvo deliciosa la comida- le sonreí.

-de nada- tartamudeo un poco.

-nos vemos más tarde- me fui del lugar, sin escuchar un hasta luego ni nada por el estilo, cerré la puerta para ir a mi destino el lugar de ensayo, al llegar.

-hyde llegas 10 minutos tarde- reprocho tetsu.

-ya déjalo, además no es mucho- me defendió ken.

Empezamos a ensayar ya llevamos como 4 meses ensayando y faltaba algo para la gira. Se pasaron las horas luego Salí con mis amigos pero esta vez no quise beber.

-algo tienes hyde ¿Qué pasa?- me dijo ken preocupado.

-no es nada- respondí.

-tu siempre bebes- repuso Yuuki.

-tal vez hoy quiero ser el conductor designado- reí un poco.

-bueno, ya que tetsu nos dejó por ir con su esposa estas tu- rio ken.

Se pasó el tiempo mientras ellos bebían esta vez no volvería hacer lo mismo, no caería en la bebida para luego volver a dejarme llevar por mis instintos.

Como a veces dicen* las palabras van y viene lo que cuenta son las acciones* o *las palabras se las lleva el viento* aquellas frases tenían razón. A veces lo que nos proponemos no se logran por falta de voluntad o en mi caso por mucho interés de por medio. Al terminar todo como siempre ken y Yuuki no podían manejar así que yo los lleve a su casa a cada uno, era maso menos la 1 am cuando llegue, era de esperarse ella no estaría ahí para recibirme, resignado me fui a mi cuarto pero antes de entrar al mío, mire la puerta de a lado que era el cuarto de ella, de aquella chica que me tenía loco, entre sin hacer ruido y al verla con aquella bata ligera para dormir las hormonas, el interés, instintos o que se yo me llamaban me acerque más y más a su rostro , sentía su respiración mientras dormía, estaba destapada por lo que se vio aquel movimiento cuando uno tiene escalofríos, sin hacer mucho alboroto me pose encima de ella poniendo mis rodillas en cada extremo, ella al sentir aquel movimiento se despertó, prendió la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de a lado para encontrarse conmigo encima de ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- tartamudeaba sonrojada a mas no poder- puede- le calle con un beso, sabía bien que me pediría que la dejara y yo no lo deseaba, como siempre no fui correspondido, pero poco me importaba ya había firmado mi sentencia, ya había perdido la poca cordura después de entrar al cuarto solamente la deseaba.

Intento luchar un poco mientras bajaba mi mano a su entre pierna, su sumisión era más clara, hasta llegar a su corta bata y subirla para luego tocar su intimidad, ella solo intento apretar las piernas intentando rebelarse ante mí, algo que le fue imposible después de mi mirada acusadora.

-ábrelas- le replique.

Ella abrió sus piernas con temor mientras yo acariciaba su intimidad por encima de las bragas, escuche un pequeño gemido al tocar aquella zona erógena para las mujeres, seguí dando pequeños círculos en aquella parte mientras besaba su cuello y saboreaba de nuevo su piel, después me fui a sus labios que protestaban ante mi posesión de ellos no dejándome entrar en su boca, removí un poco sus bragas para meter un dedo en aquella estrecha y húmeda cavidad dejándole salir un grito sonoro de ella tras aquel imprevisto, pude posesionarme de su boca a mi antojo sin separarme de ella, su resignación era total ya al parecer no podía pelear más, baje los tirantes de su bata para bajar mis beso y saborear sus pechos, su respiración entre cortada por el miedo y las acciones mías.

-por favor- le calle.

- soy tu amo ¿no es así?- le sonreí de medio lado.

Ya no volví a escuchar su voz decir replicas, estaba a mi total merced temblando ante cada acción y suspirando con pequeños gemidos, después , le baje sus bragas y me posicione entre sus piernas, para empezar aquella danza que e volvía loco en su cavidad estrecha, la base con pasión para entrar lentamente hasta llegar al fondo poner sus piernas en mis hombros y dar mis estocadas lentas hasta hacerlo más rápido y profundo, pare en un momento mientras miraba como ella ponía su mano en su boca mordiendo sus dedos, sonrojada perfecta a mi merced.

-pon tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura- le ordene, ella con temor lo hizo y volví hacer las estocadas en aquel vaivén enloqueciéndome hasta llegar al clímax, repitiendo hasta el cansancio, después de terminar me recosté a un lado, mientras ella me daba la espalda, yo le abrazaba y nos tapamos con las cobijas para quedarnos dormidos juntos.

Al despertar me di cuenta que aquello no era un delicioso sueño y era real, estaba en mis brazos desnuda, temblando un poco, antes mi excusa era el alcohol esta vez no tenía alguna, era cierto somos seres humanos tenemos necesidades y somos viles bestias que necesitamos de ello, le mire a los ojos al pedirle que volteara.

-perdón- simplemente salió decir para luego volverla a besar sin su permiso , levantarme y esperarla en la sala como si nada hubiera pasando, esperando volver a repetir lo de anoche.

Los días pasaban me había vuelto un fetichista lo era desde un principio y ella era mi esclava el único refugio que tenía para mis necesidades y cada cosa que se me ocurría lo hacíamos hacerlo a mi antojo.

Había amanecido , esta vez había dormido solo y no en su cuarto, tenía realmente ganas de sentirla de nuevo, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas iba descalza como se había acostumbrado desde hace tiempo.

-¿Qué desea desayunar mi señor?- temerosa hablaba desde aquellos días.

-mm- sonreí de medio lado acercándome a ella por detrás tomándole de la cintura, acercando mis labios a su oído izquierdo- a ti- lambí su oído mientras ella se estremecía, me separe para luego voltearla y ponerla frente a mí, toque una de sus piernas mientras lambia desesperadamente su cuello- bájate las bragas- me separe de ella y me senté en mi lugar de la mesa.

-pero- la calle.

-no hay replicas- respondí.

Ella titubeando bajo su ropa interior de aquella manera avergonzada, sonrojada y algo asustada, después me volteo a ver mientras yo me relambia los labios de satisfacción ante tanta sumisión de Dolly , realmente no conocía esa parte de mi tan vil y placentera y ahora no parecía tener conciencia, del solo verla de esa manera, dejándome llevar por mis pasiones carnales, fue difícil después de aquella noche que el alcohol no fue una excusa, no podía aceptarlo, pero ahora era lo de menos, fue difícil ver sus expresiones erráticas, desaprobatorias ante mis acciones, fue difícil que fuera tan sumisa como ahora ya que luchaba entre mis agarres pero ahora era solo mía.

-ven aquí- le indique que se sentara frente a mi encima de la mesa- abre las piernas- subí su vestido hasta la cintura mientras ella mostraba su intimidad ante mí, acariciaba sus muslos suavemente- recuéstate un poco- le mire fogosamente- apóyate con tus manos en la mesa- hizo caso omiso, me acerque más aquella parte intima, para luego ver su rostro sonrojado con una mano cerrada en su rostro. Me acerque sin más preámbulos y empecé mi labor lambiendo cada parte de ella saboreando su intimidad y sus flujos combinados con mi saliva mientras gemidos de placer salían de su boca, cuando después de un rato me levante y como era de esperarse el calor era más fuerte en mi cuerpo aquella parte mía que demostraba mi hombría por así decirlo empezaba a doler queriendo su liberación y exigiendo el placer , sin más preámbulos hice caso a mis instintos deshaciéndome del pantalón para luego poseerla en la mesa, terminando dentro de ella entre besos y acaricias.

Al terminar sonó el teléfono para luego encontrarme con la vos de tetsu diciendo que dentro de 1 hora habría ensayo, me levante y me puse mi ropa mientras observaba como ella buscaba la suya y se la ponía para luego retirarme dándole un beso en los labios.

Al llegar como siempre ensayando hasta terminar pero esta vez no quedaba con los chicos a salir algún lugar como antes porque mi conciencia se había perdido y no me importaba seguir mis instintos.

-¿enserio hyde no quieres venir?- pregunto ken extrañado como siempre durante este mes que paso.

-si- repuse.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Yuuki.

-ya les dije Dolly le da miedo quedarse sola – mentí- cuando se armó de valor no pude más que aceptar no dejarla sola en casa que terminando los ensayos llegaría- me volvía un mentiroso de primera.

-pero no se dará cuenta- respondió ken.

-soy un hombre de palabra- realmente debía morderme la lengua decir tales mentiras.

Me retire llegue a casa feliz Dolly sentada con aquel temblar que tenía ante mi presencia so rostro sonrojado sus ojos desorbitados mirándome mientras la TV estaba encendida me volvían loco.

-tengo ganas de tomar un baño- le dije.

Para que luego ella me lo preparara y como era de esperarse se bañara conmigo entre besos y acaricias que llegaban a la cama terminábamos después de haber saciado mis deseos llegando al clímax varias veces y dormir juntos en su cuarto.

Realmente había perdido la cordura, realmente había perdido mi compostura me dejaba llevar por mis pasiones , mis deseos y necesidades carnales era una vil bestia pero nada más me importaba pues ella era mi droga mi victima mi presa era mi adicción y sin pensarlo me dejaba llevar por ello, por más que deseara dejarlo no podría y no quería hacerlo en estos caso, si era cierto era un loco un maldito adicto , un adicto a su piel a las sensaciones a su cuerpo y reacciones y sin importarme nada era lo que más deseaba en estos momentos estar con ella, si era un adicto y ella , Dolly aquella que deseaba proteger antes , esa dulce niña de facciones cálidas , de piel nívea , simplemente perfecta , hermosa , era mi adicción.


End file.
